Honeymoon in Hawaii
by Splinter1
Summary: Edward and Raven are enjoying their honeymoon in Hawaii. Two weeks of sheer bliss for the newlyweds mixed with some adventure as well. Currently rated T, but, there are some "suggestive" scenes in here. You can't expect a married couple NOT to try to start a family, right? A straight Edward and Raven story. Chapter 3 posted with five special guest stars. R/R, please!
1. The Honeymoon begins

**Honeymoon in Hawaii**

January, 2013

A/N: Teen Titans belongs to DC Comics, et al

**Prologue  
[Hilo, HI – Two days after "A Titan Wedding"]**

_Edward Barnes writes…_

_It's been two days since Rae and I were married and since then, well, as newlyweds are wont to do, we haven't even left the suite to hit the warm Pacific waters or for anything else for that matter. As we left our Titan communicators at the Tower, I don't see the team calling us. Besides, I doubt that Nightwing would let the privacy of our honeymoon be disturbed._

_Raven has wanted to go swimming, though. I know I've been feeling the lure of the ocean as well. But, we have a lot of other plans. She wants to also do some mountain climbing and other sightseeing._

_But, we're still heroes and, well, people still need us, vacation or not._

**Chapter 1**

Edward woke up that morning with his new wife snuggled by his side, sleeping peacefully. He lay there, looking at her lithe form knowing that she was in her birthday suit and comfortable.

He moved gently to get up as he needed to answer a call of nature and covered her up in the process. He grabbed the robe and put that on as well. He was also hungry as the last couple of days, Edward was educating Raven in, well, post-wedding activities. He smiled down at Raven's sleeping form. She was exhausted from the last couple of days and as he moved away, the link fired up.

[Morning, Edward!] Happy chimed up.

[Shh! Rae's still sleeping,] Edward whispered back.

[I know,] Happy said, [She's worn out from the…]

[I was there, remember?] Edward asked.

Happy just laughed. She was in a really good mood.

[Where are the others?] he asked.

[Timid's resting, Brave is looking for some action, Love has little hearts floating above her head, Anger is off somewhere, Rage is grumbling as usual, Knowledge is wanting to get some different books, Wisdom is relaxing.] Happy said, [Raven is really sleeping.]

[She looked really worn out last night,] Edward commented, [I wonder if the smell of waffles will wake her?]

[Oh, it might,] Happy said.

[What about that new emoticlone I've been sensing?] Edward said. He had picked up the presence of another emoticlone during their sessions.

[He's sleeping,] Happy said.

[A male emoticlone?] Edward asked.

[Ooops!] Happy said.

[Happy! What is going on in there? Raven doesn't have any male emoticlones,] Edward said, alarmed.

[Easy, big guy,] Happy said, [He's you.]

[Raven formed an emoticlone of me?] he asked.

[Your mental image formed itself, actually a few weeks ago,] she explained, [He's pretty nice, like you are.]

[As long as Rae's cool with it, I will be as well,] Edward said after a moment.

[She loves it, actually,] Happy replied, [He's really good with Timid. She adores him when you're not visiting. We've waited for a long time for someone to come along that loves Raven for who she is, not what her heritage brings. And, you and your avatar are so careful with Timid, she finally feels safe. When you healed Timid's arm, she was thrilled that you did that for her.]

[Timid's as much Raven as you are. I was furious that she had been injured. But, I think Starfire did a lot more than I did that day. I have a feeling that Star will be a good mom. She really got Timid to calm down and faster than I could,] Edward replied.

[I'm not surprised,] Happy said after a moment, [Star's always pretty cheery and Timid responds to that better. You were pretty frightening that day.]

Edward sighed, [What was I supposed to do? My love was being viciously attacked, again. You were there, Happy. I wasn't going to just stand back and allow Trigon to destroy Rachel. Had she fallen, she would have destroyed you all. Trigon didn't learn until his final moments how dangerous a provoked Dragon really can be. He underestimated again how Raven cares about her friends and especially her lover. When she saw her powers shattered and the hurt and anger when I thought all was lost, that snapped her out of Trigon's corruption.

[Happy…had she fallen to him. I would have had to kill her to protect the planet I call home. Can you understand what that would have done to me?]

[It probably would have destroyed you,] she responded, [You've never been forced to destroy someone you care about and, from what we know, when your Callisto died, it was like a knife driven into your heart. Same when Paula passed on, especially since you thought she was an immortal like you. We remember before the Tamaranian adventure you were missing her. So, something that happened 200 years ago still hurts. Your sadness really got to several of us that day. Including Raven. She didn't want to bother you with it, though. You were having a rough day.]

[It wasn't that it was a rough day, Happy,] Edward explained, [Paula was a very dear person to me. She was one of several people that were, for whatever reason, removed from the present and tossed into my lap in the fall of 1750. They showed me the light at the end of a very long tunnel and when I showed them my true form, they accepted me without fear, without wanting to kill me as a sorcerer. They showed me that humanity would accept a dragon in their midst. Sure, there are several countries where I'd still have to be extremely cautious, but, most of the countries know what I am and are, for the most part, OK with it. But, Paula was special in her own way. You know that David is my biological son, correct? That's because Paula was another shapeshifter. Like now, we married within a year of meeting. But, she also helped me get through a very rough time. She helped me get over one of the problems with being immortal and that is the loss of a loved one. In this case, my first love.]

Happy didn't say anything, though, it was the longest that Edward had been able to talk to her. Raven stirred in her sleep, though. Edward sensed that she was going to wake up pretty soon.

[You still think about both?] Happy asked a few moments later.

[Of course I do. You have to realize that I thought Callisto had died a couple thousand years ago. When I found out that she had somehow gained not just immortality, but, that she had become a Greek goddess, I wanted to help her if she would let me. But, I never got the chance as she killed herself that day. But, it didn't matter after all. Her evil died with her and God sent her back. You see, Paula had been killed in battle, but, Cally, as an angel, said it was not time for Paula to die and brought her back to life, fully healed. That paved the way for my first official marriage.]

[You said that Callisto should have died centuries ago, though,] Happy said.

[True, she was my true first love and, well, we had adopted a child as a favor for a dear friend. Sadly, I was working in my metal shop when a severe thunderstorm hit the village. Lightning struck a tree, the tree crushed my house with the precious child there. Callisto went insane with grief and left me,] he explained sadly.

[Hey, it's OK,] Happy said, [I can't imagine how you got through that, but, come on! You're here and your Rae-Rae's husband. We all got your back.]

Edward smiled, [I know, and, that's never going to change if I can help it. I fell for her almost immediately and I know she feels the same.]

Edward called room service after going through the breakfast menu and ordered some blueberry waffles with blueberry syrup and whipped cream, some bacon and eggs and toast. He also ordered some orange juice and Raven's favorite herbal tea.

He and Happy talked until the meal was brought up and Edward gently shook Raven awake.

Her beautiful violet eyes blinked open and focused on him.

"Morning, my love," he said, "I've got some breakfast for us."

She reached up and pulled Edward into a morning embrace which almost turned into a love making session, but, Raven's stomach betrayed her by grumbling.

"Waffles?" she asked, taking a deep breath.

"Blueberry," Edward said, "Also, some eggs, bacon and toast. I got us some herbal tea and OJ as well."

She smiled and sat up. As the curtains were closed, she had no problem with Edward seeing *all* of her. Then again, all pretenses of modesty went out the window on their wedding night.

She went to the bathroom to take care of some personal business and came back out wearing her new robe.

They sat down and enjoyed their breakfast.

"Happy tells me that you had a nice chat," Raven said with a smile.

"We did, Rae," Edward replied and spent the next few minutes relaying the chat.

"It looks like it's going to be a nice day," Raven said after they finished eating, "We really should hit the beach."

"Working on your tan, eh?" Edward jabbed.

"Yuk it up," Raven said, "We can't spend the entire honeymoon in bed."

Edward smiled, "I know. I've been wanting to hit the beach as well and today is a good day for it."

Edward was puzzled, in a way, though. He knew it was really difficult to get Raven to go out and enjoy herself from the others, but, this was a new Raven as well. She still liked to stay in their room at the Tower and the last two days she hadn't wanted to emerge. Now, she was off to put on a bathing suit and get other things ready for a day at the beach.

Needless to say, both were happy regardless. Edward hadn't felt complete like this in a long time and it felt wonderful. He was on a much needed vacation from the stress of life and being considered a hero to the folks back in Jump City.

**[1 hour later]**

Edward and Raven had finally made their way to the sand and surf. In fact, Edward had already gone into the warm waters and was floating on his back in the waves.

It was a good thing, too. His hearing picked up the sounds of a swimmer in trouble. He looked around and saw the person flailing in the water.

[Rae! Alert the lifeguards, swimmer in trouble!] he called through the link as he headed off towards the person. As he swam, he realized he needed a more streamlined form and morphed to a porpoise. That enabled him to eat up the distance with powerful strokes of his tail.

The person was panicking, and as Edward approached, he morphed back to human and called out, "You're going to be all right! I'm here to help you."

He got around to the back of the person and grabbed him with one arm around the chest and said, "You're all right, calm down. I'm Edward and I'll take you back to shore."

The man thrashed and hit Edward in the head, stunning him for a second.

He shook it off and started a side stroke to shore. It took a little while, but, the lifeguards met Edward halfway and helped pull the man into the boat.

"You need a lift to shore?" the lifeguard asked.

"I'm good," Edward said, "I'll meet you there." He started back in using long powerful strokes to head in. The lifeguards waited until they were a distance away before firing up their engines for the 45 second burst to get onshore.

Edward arrived a few minutes later and met up with the lifeguards.

The victim was sitting up, though and said, "Sorry about decking you."

Edward waved it off, "No harm done. I'm tougher than I look. It was a small price to pay for helping you. What happened, though?"

"Legs cramped up something fierce," he said, "Don't know what happened. I felt a sting and then, my legs cramped up and went numb."

"Let me take a look," Edward said. The man nodded as Raven came up.

"Everything OK?" she asked.

"I'll know more in a moment, dear," Edward said.

Edward saw where the man had been stung by what looked like a man-o-war and said, "Rae, can you remove this tentacle, please?"

The tentacle was covered in her dark aura a moment later and levitated off.

"You're the Dragon?" the man asked, pain in his voice.

"Correct," Edward replied with a smile, "This is my new wife, Raven."

"I read about your wedding," the lifeguard piped up, "It was an excellent story. Congrats to you both." He grabbed a specimen jar and Raven put the tentacle in there.

"Thanks," Edward said.

Raven looked like she wanted to heal the guy and Edward shook his head, "Not sure if that's a good idea, hon. The doctors will want to know what happened and if this is a man-o-war tentacle. I'm 95% certain it is, but, assuming that it is, there's more than one out there. Also, this venom isn't going to kill the guy. The salt water here actually would have helped. He'll be fine."

The ambulance had arrived and the paramedics were informed what had happened. They hooked up an IV to the patient and he was "packaged" within a few minutes.

"Give me a call at the hotel over there if you'd like," Edward said, "We're in suite 2501."

"I will," the guy said, "Thanks for the rescue."

"You're welcome," Edward replied with a smile as the man was lifted into the back of the ambulance and departed.

"That was interesting," Edward said, "I wasn't expecting someone to get stung. I'm going to have to do an underwater check and see how many of those jellyfish are floating around. Hopefully, it was just the one, but, more than likely, there's more. I'll know in a little bit."

"Is the water safe to go into?" Raven asked.

"It should be," Edward replied hopefully. He headed back into the surf and swam past where the waves were breaking. He morphed to a porpoise and swam underwater, looking for the jellyfish that caused the problem.

It didn't take long to ascertain that there were a few hundred of the beasties floating along. Edward gave it some thought for a moment and morphed to his dragon form. Underwater, his wings would act more like giant flippers and thus would create a temporary current to move the jellyfish further out to sea.

His head, above water barely was enough to allow him to breathe. He started to flap his wings gently as he could. That started to create the temporary current needed to move the jellyfish further away from land, so, he kept that up for a while, ducking his head to check the effects every few minutes.

Eventually, though, there was too much sand stirred up to see. He had to hope that the jellyfish would drift away. He also had to be careful due to the tourists that were also enjoying the tropical waters, he certainly did not want to drag them out to sea.

[Having fun?] Raven asked.

[If you call having to create a new current fun, then, yeah,] Edward groused, [But, it beats having to take part in a recovery operation. Not fun at all as it represents failure. I've had to help on those and, it's always sad to pull a loved one out of the sea, knowing that they are beyond help.]

[No kidding,] Rae said, sensing his sadness, [I take it you pulled bodies from the ocean.]

[Too many times,] he said, [it's so demoralizing when that happens, knowing that the person's lungs are flooded and that even with all your powers, all your abilities, you're unable to save them. Sometimes, you are lucky and get the person out a moment or two after they were forced to inhale. Other times, you're way too late. That's when even I wonder if it's really worth it.]

As they were talking, Edward made his way back to land and morphed to his mini-Dragon form at the same time. He certainly did not want to come on the beach looking like a Japanese _kaiju_ and scaring the folks by accident.

He waded ashore and walked towards Raven. She jogged over and gave him a hug after he morphed back to human.

A senior lifeguard came over and asked, "Any more of those man-o-wars out there?"

"I created a gentle current to move them farther out to sea," Edward said, "Hopefully, there won't be any more incidents today."

"Well, I hope that's true," the guy said, "If not, we have to close the beach."

"I couldn't risk creating the kind of current that would have sucked swimmers out to sea," Edward replied.

"We appreciate that," the lifeguard said, watching the ocean slowly returning to normal and the sand returning to the bottom.

"Give that about 15 minutes," Edward said, "the sand will settle on its own."

"We're not concerned with that," the lifeguard said, "We've gotten word from the hospital already. The swimmer you helped rescue will be admitted overnight for observation, but, you were correct in not letting Raven use her powers. The man had a moderate sting and several vials of anti-venom to counteract the poison, but, he should be fine in a few days."

"That's good to hear," Raven said, "I've been waiting to go in."

Edward's eyes narrowed and started glowing yellow.

"What's wrong?" Raven asked.

"Paparazzi," Edward growled angrily, "Gonna teach them a lesson."

"Sure they just aren't tourists?" Raven wondered.

Edward walked towards what he saw and as he approached the photographers he said, "Y'all best be tourists getting pictures. Cause if you're not, you best start running."

"What if we're not?" one photographer asked.

"My wife and I are on our honeymoon, and, I would strongly advise you to respect our privacy. I will not allow this to be violated by scum working for the tabloids," Edward said, "Now, I will ask you again: Are you tourists or Paparazzi?"

"We're with the Enqui….HEY!" Edward had grabbed the man by the shirt and lifted him into the air.

"Tell your bosses that if I see you again, I won't be as gentle. I remember what your kind did to Princess Diana – hounded her to death. I know what your kind did to Prince William and his wife and invaded their privacy," Edward snarled, "I'm not going to allow this to continue, understand. You can use whatever shots you've already taken, I will be nice and allow that. But, from here on out, my honeymoon is off limits. Next time, this will happen to your equipment."

He picked up a stone and crushed it to gravel before setting the photographer down.

"Understood?" Edward asked. Not getting an answer, his eyes went from yellow to red and he roared, "AM I UNDERSTOOD?"

"You're not chasing us off that easily," the photographer said.

By then, Raven had calmly walked up and said, "You guys can leave or I'll teleport you to some place where it would be very hard to return from. Maybe another dimension perhaps? Maybe Barrow, Alaska?"

"I dare you to …" They were suddenly encased on Raven's powers and disappeared.

"Hope they like Barrow," Raven said. Edward's eyes faded back to normal. He laughed aloud.

"No hitching a ride from there," Edward said. Barrow only had roads within their village limits, maybe for a few miles out of town, but, the only way in or out was by plane. Those guys would eventually get out of the area, but, it would depend on a bush pilot giving them a flight to someplace warmer and with a way out of the state.

"I'll get hold of your mom later on," Edward said, "Obviously, some folks did not get the hint earlier, so, it's probably a good idea to remind the media to respect our privacy. I don't mind a tourist snapping some shots, but, that's it."

Well, they both headed back to the water and both dove in to the warm waters of the Pacific.

They took advantage of the salt water to float around once they were beyond the breaking surf and thoroughly enjoyed themselves.

[This is fun!] Happy commented.

[Sure is!] Edward agreed.

[Raven's a good swimmer,] Brave said.

[You think?] Raven commented back.

[At least we're not rescuing one of the kids. That reminds me. Do your powers work underwater?] Edward asked.

[They do,] Raven replied, [That time with Melvin, I was frightened and that disrupted my abilities.]

[Ahh,] Edward said, [It's somewhat like Starfire. But, I heard that you watched a film and your powers went out of your control.]

[That's when I learned that if I suppress too much fear, that my powers will react. Even now, they are finicky. I can be overly scared and they lash out or panicking and they don't work,] she said.

[We'll work on that then when we get back to the Tower,] Edward said, [This is our time, though. I want to keep the hero stuff to a minimum, unless there's no other choice.]

[Agreed, hon,] Raven said, [Hungry?]

[A little bit,] he said, [Want to eat in or find someplace to eat?]

[Let's find someplace to eat,] she said after a moment.

The happy couple swam back to shore a while later and dried off in the tropical sun before heading back to the hotel.

They caught the concierge and got directions to a nearby restaurant. Then, they went up to their suite and got changed into something less revealing and to retrieve Edward's credit card (the one Bruce gave him).

The restaurant was within walking distance so, they went back downstairs and headed out.

As they walked, though, a scream was heard from an alley, quickly cut off.

"What the hell?" Edward said, reaching out with his own empathic abilities as Raven did the same. She broke into a run and Edward quickly caught up.

Edward turned into the alleyway and his eyes went to red instantly. There was a woman on the ground with several men standing over her with a gun in their hands.

"Beat it," one robber said, "And you won't get hurt."

"Too late for that," Edward snarled, allowing himself to morph to his mini-dragon form.

"CRAP!" one said, "It's that damned Dragon!"

They turned to run, but, ran smack into a ebon black wall.

They turned and fired on Edward and Raven, who reacted by raising a shield around herself and Edward.

They saw Edward's spine light up a nice bright white.

"Drop the guns," Raven said, "You really do not want to continue this."

They aimed again and that would be the last thing they remembered for a while as Edward uncorked a blast of lightning that struck the gunmen and knocked them out cold.

Edward morphed back to human and saw that the woman had a cell phone. He picked it up and called 911. After identifying himself, he requested the police as well as a couple of ambulances.

Raven used her powers to disarm the gunmen, knowing that her fingerprints would invalidate the evidence while Edward was on the phone.

She checked the woman and found that she was merely out cold.

"She's got a bump on her head," Raven reported, "It's not severe."

Edward relayed that to the dispatcher as well.

The woman groaned and Raven said, "Easy there, miss. You've got a nasty bump, but, you'll be OK."

The woman tried to sit up, only to have Raven gently restrain her, "That's not a good idea."

"You look familiar," the woman said, "Like I've seen you on TV or on the newspaper recently."

"I'm Raven," she said, "This is my husband, Edward."

"You're the newlyweds I read about?" the woman asked.

"Probably," Edward said, kneeling down, "Mind if I take a look at that bump?"

She nodded her assent.

Edward carefully felt the injury, being careful not to apply too much pressure or to move her neck.

A few moments later he said, "You're going to feel this for a few days, but, you should be fine. Actually, Raven and I can deal with this for you. But, I'd like to use your cell's camera to document the injury first. You'll need that to file charges."

"Did they get away?" she asked.

"Nope," Raven said, "Edward knocked them out."

"You're that Dragon?" the woman asked.

Edward smiled, "Guilty as charged, Miss. Don't be frightened, though. I mean you no harm."

"I've read about you and Raven. I trust you," she said.

Edward took a couple of pictures of the injury as the police, sirens blaring, pulled in. The paramedics pulled in as well a few minutes later.

"What's going on?" the first officer asked, looking at the gunmen still out cold.

Edward told them what had happened, as did the young woman.

"We've been looking for these guys for a while," the sarge said, "Thanks for capturing them for us. They jumped bail a while ago and the folks at Da Kine were starting to look for these folks, I think."

"Dog and Beth?" Edward asked.

"Yep," the officer said.

"Damn, had I known that, I would have allowed them to make the collar," Edward groused. He had a healthy respect for Dwayne 'Dog' Chapman and his family as they were in a dangerous line of work as well.

He felt as if he had cheated them out of the bounty and made a decision, "Officer, please make sure that any bounty to be paid goes to Dog, with my compliments. This was their collar, their bounty to collect. I certainly don't need the money."

"You sure?" the officer asked.

"He's sure," Raven replied, "We're not going to miss the money."

"I know that they will be happy regardless," the officer said, "They had bonded these creeps out a while back and they skipped court dates."

By then, the crooks had been packaged for the hospital to make sure that they'd be fit to return to jail after recovering from Edward's low powered attack and the woman was in the back of a police car as she would have to give a statement. Then again, so would Edward and Raven later on. For that, they would allow 5-0 to stop in later on.

Raven had levitated the guns into waiting plastic evidence bags as well as the few bullets that she had blocked.

It also meant a return trip for any hearings/trial, but, with their teleportation, that wouldn't be a problem at all.

After that delay, Edward and Raven finally were able to head over to their chosen restaurant and enjoyed a late lunch. Edward was in the mood for some good Hawaiian laulau with some Pepsi and the restaurant was glad to oblige Edward's tastes. Raven opted for a "loco moto" with some Dr. Pepper.

A short while later, the meal eaten and another good conversation, they headed back to the hotel to catch a nap.

* * *

_Hi, everyone!_

_Well, as you can see, Edward and Raven are enjoying their honeymoon in Hawaii. But, as Robin said, a hero doesn't take a real vacation, so, there will be bits of action mixed with the fluff stuff.  
_

_A couple of side notes: I'm not going to include Edward-Raven sex scenes. I want to keep this at the "T" level if at all possible. You may assume that they get it on though.  
_

_Next is in the second to last paragraph...For those unfamiliar with Hawaiian cuisine: LauLau is a pork and cod wrapped in luau and ti leaves dish and steamed until extremely tender. The Loco Moto is two hamburger patties with two fried eggs, served with brown gravy over a bed of white rice. I know...it's not the healthiest of meals for the empath, but, she'll need the calories...LOL!  
_

_Fun in the sun time as well as some mountain climbing trips (and, the volcanoes, of course). I'm also planning on tossing in a cameo with "Dog, the Bounty Hunter" and family.  
_

_Enjoy!  
_


	2. Day 2 excitement continues

**Chapter 2  
[Back at the Ocean]**

Edward and Raven were getting some sun that afternoon, just enjoying each other's company some more and hoping, at least in the back of their minds, that the day wouldn't get any more eventful than it was already. Edward was actually getting annoyed at the interruptions to their first day outside of the room.

But, as he relaxed, allowing his skin to tan slowly (His immortality would heal sunburns, but, suntans wouldn't just fade away.)

He was a little worried about Raven's skin, though. She really didn't spend that much time in the sun and already she had spent a lot more time soaking the rays than usual.

He glanced over and saw that she was getting a little red underneath her normal hue. It wasn't enough to be overly concerned, but, he'd keep an eye on her, just in case.

However, she turned over to give her front side some sunlight a moment later as she noticed Edward's concerned state.

"It's all right, hon," she said, "I was about to turn over anyway."

"I'm not overly concerned, Rae," he said, "That bothers me is that we're supposed to be on a honeymoon/vacation and we're still having to help people. I don't mind the last two, though, as lives were in danger, but, I think that's all we need to be concerned about. The locals can handle the routine stuff."

"That's true," she commented, "But, I know you well enough that you can't stand idly by if something is happening right in front of us. The team's known that from the day we met you."

She was referring to the bank robbery that the team responded to at the same time that Edward was there. He helped the team take down the robbers, who ended up getting 15 years for armed robbery, false imprisonment and felons in possession of guns. The Feds tacked on a decade for Bank Robbery, to be served concurrent to their state level charges.

That, of course, changed the entire team makeup within 24 hours. Edward was invited to be a member; Terra was rescued from her fate worse than death, etc.

"That's part of who I am, Rae," Edward said, "Damn straight I'm not going to sit by and let something happen, vacation or not."

"We're here to relax, though," Raven reminded him, "You're been borderline burnt out for the last few months, ever since we got back from Tamaran. Everyone's noticed it. Even David's mentioned it."

Edward sighed, "I know. I was hoping when I moved to Jump City that I could take a breather. That certainly didn't happen, though. But, I wouldn't change anything for the world. David means well, though. Paula and I taught him that it was OK to let us know if we were getting burnt out."

"Look around us, my love," Raven said, sitting up, "We're in an awesome hotel on the beach, all expenses paid. The water's nice and warm, and, we're climbing Kokohead tomorrow and touring the volcanoes day after that."

"Mind if I ask you something?" Edward asked.

"You're my husband," Raven replied, "Ask away."

"What happened to the gal that the Titans said always stayed in her room, preferred horror flicks and other dark and gloomy stuff?" Edward said with a smile.

"You mean the one that Beast Boy admitted was creepy? You mean the one who actually liked when Johnny Rancid turned the city into a dark and gloomy place?" Raven said softly, "After Father was banished, things started to change. I could feel more without my powers causing things to explode unless I really lost control, you've seen that. But, I think it was you who convinced me that I should try to like brighter things, like the white uniform over the violet one. You're the most mature one out of the group by default and while Garfield actually had his charms and a massive crush on me, I grew tired of it and resolved not to return anything more than friendship. You've told jokes and played pranks that were more to teach a lesson without actually harming the team. That helped the team mature more."

"I still laugh at the ones we put BB through," Edward said, "It beats what Nightwing would have had to do. Garfield thinks of the team the way I do: You're family to me. I'd rather prank someone to drive home a lesson when I consider them to be part of my extended family. That's why I pranked Cyborg as well, but, then, he humiliated Terra. Each time, it was to teach a lesson or a combination of a lesson and actual punishment, like Beast Boy.

"Nightwing would have had to throw BB off the team otherwise. That would have crushed him flatter than me stepping on a car by accident in Dragon form."

"I know," Raven said, "I sensed he was pretty mad that night, but, trusted you to handle the problem. Beast Boy did a lot of maturing that night. Then, Terra's been as big of an influence to him as he's been to her.

"I still sometimes wonder if he and I would have developed a relationship."

Edward's eyes flashed yellow for a heartbeat and he said, "From what I heard, you and he were in a more love-hate relationship and bickering at times. But, that's normal behavior for folks in close quarters.

"Not that it matters, though."

Raven sensed she had struck a nerve, though.

"You OK?" she asked.

"I'm fine," he said, "Just annoyed over things happening today. I should be used to this, though."

"Rescuing people?" Raven asked.

"Yeah," Edward said.

"What can I say?" Raven asked, "You've been doing it for a long time, right?"

"Well, since 1750 to a very limited effort," Edward explained, "Then in 1889, my unlucky ass was caught in the Johnstown Flood and forced me to reveal myself. Several rich men after that found out the hard way not to piss me off. It took me destroying a steel mill to get their undivided attention and to make proper reparations.

"Then, in 1906, I was caught in the first big San Fran earthquake and had to rescue a lot of people and fight the fires as well.

"I was also on _Titanic_ when she went down. At least with that one, I was able to save a lot of passengers who would have otherwise died."

"How did you manage that feat?" Raven asked.

"You didn't read the stories?" Edward replied.

"No, I knew that ship sank, but, that you saved a lot of the passengers," Raven said.

Edward said, "Well, the short version is that I had been concerned with the lack of lifeboats and was hoping that there wouldn't be a reason to evacuate the ship.

"As fate would have it, we hit an iceberg and started taking on water. The _Californian_ was waiting till morning to get through the ice field, until they saw me in my larger Dragon form rallying them into action. I blasted the icebergs that were in the way with the lightning breath or melted the flat ice with the flame breath.

"Once that ship was close enough, they started transferring people. I went through the _Titanic_ and started getting the people below decks topside. A steward thought he'd give me backtalk about the LOCKED gates, which I proceeded to rip apart. The steward was told to get the keys and start unlocking and when he went way too slow, the lightning bolt to the rear end changed his mind.

"I also used some stalling tactics to keep her afloat a little longer by freezing the same iceberg that killed the ship to the hull, using it's buoyancy to counteract the steel wanting to sink.

"That turned out to only buy only about 30 minutes, though. But, it was enough. The passengers and crew were able, at the last minute, to jump onto my wings and back for a quick swim over to the other ship. Others were, well, stuck on my back and extended wings long after the ship sank.

"The _Carpathia_ arrived a few hours later and they were able to help split the load as well.

"People have told me that had I not been there, a lot of people would have died. I know that a handful of people were killed, but, that was before anyone, myself included, knew the extant of the damage."

Raven was listening to Edward telling his backstory, at least part of his story. She knew that if he were to tell her everything that happened in the last 3,000 years, she'd be an old Raven instead of being 20.

"Sweetheart," she said, "How did you manage to avoid detection for so long?"

"It was tough," he admitted, "In Europe; it was difficult as there wasn't as much land and I'd settle in a village for a while and not being able to react to threats for fear of lapsing and morphing into something else.

"Like I said when Terra was giving us her background, had the religious leaders at the time been more open minded, I might have been more willing to show people who I really am.

"So, I would be able to stay in an area for a few years and adopt different names. But, the most I could stay was maybe a decade to 15 years, but, with my lack of aging, people would start to notice the lack of graying hair or the lack of wrinkles after a while.

"Other times, I would be a wanderer, living off the land. I used to be a good hunter and trapper and that would give me a basis for trade. Obviously, don't tell Beast Boy that. I'd never hear the end of it!"

Raven chuckled softly at that one, picturing Beast Boy harassing Edward about his hunting the animals until Edward got fed up and teleported Beast Boy a distance away from the Tower, just to get some peace.

"It was difficult, though," he continued, "By the early 1700s, I was at my wit's end. Sure, I had moved to the New World by then, but, I really wanted to let loose and be myself. But, I also saw things that would make Trigon pale in comparison. We're come so far in being civilized, even in the last 200 years.

"For example, do you know how people were executed at one time? It was something straight out of **Nightmare on Elm Street** in terms of horror or _Halloween_.

"I saw a brave Scotsman in the early 1300s brutally tortured for the crime of Treason. He was hung from the neck, only to be released before he would have died; he was almost pulled apart by his limbs. Then, he was gutted like a fish, his entrails cremated before his eyes, then, his genitals were sliced off. After all that, then, they ended his agony by beheading him. But, they weren't done. His head was put on a pike to rot on London Bridge, his arms and legs were removed and sent to the four corners of the kingdom as a stark warning of the penalty for High Treason. I was so sickened by that, I left England for a long time."

Raven paled and said, "Ew!"

"Oh, humanity had its gruesome period, that's for sure. In many ways, we still do. Look at war, for example. Sure, it's not cannonballs and bayonets. It's missiles, bombs delivered by stealth aircraft or drones, and other things that take the 'horror' out of war. If you can't see the enemy's face, you have fewer problems fragmenting that person.

"Even now, when I have to fight, I have to get physical and close enough to see who I'm fighting. Rarely did I have to do the 'King Ghidrah' trick and bombard from the air, unless it was wartime and I was protecting the Allied troops, then, as you read in history books, I would use an air attack. Outside of war, no, I prefer to face my opponent whenever possible. It's more honorable for me to at least give my opponent the ability to fight me in hand to hand combat."

Raven's gaze, however, had been diverted. Edward followed her line of sight and said, "Come on! The lifeguards and Coast Guard won't get there in time."

They had seen an aircraft in trouble and heading for the ocean.

Edward morphed to mini-Dragon and took to the air, knowing Raven could catch up and land on his back. He heard the folks on the beach reacting to his takeoff with surprise and alarm. Not because of Edward or Raven, but, they could also see the airliner in distress.

Edward poured on the speed, streamlining his form by withdrawing his ridges and reducing the size of his limbs to reduce resistance, but, it looked like it might not be enough.

[Teleporting!] He called out to Raven.

There was a flash of blue light as Edward teleported to the stricken plane.

[Crap! It's got one engine on fire,] Edward relayed as he settled underneath the plane and started to use the ice breath to put out the fire. But, he was also aware how close the ocean was. He couldn't teleport the plane, it was too large for that and Raven couldn't teleport it either without overtaxing her powers. But, combined, they could bring the plane in to a safe splashdown.

[Use your powers to flatten the waves out, honey,] Edward said, [I can't teleport this much mass.]

A moment later a long strip of ebon black was in front of the plane, smoothing the water out.

As the plane got closer to the water, Edward said as loudly as he could, "Everyone on board…BRACE! BRACE! BRACE!"

The plane and Edward impacted Raven's temporary runway. However, Raven played it smart and allowed her powers to sink beneath the water as the plane slowed to a stop.

The one engine was still flaming…Until a large dragon tail hit the water, creating an equally large splash that doused most of the fire.

Edward enlarged to his rarely seen full size and got under the plane.

"Captain, if possible," Edward called out, "Please lower your landing gear and apply the parking brake." He had twisted his neck up and out of the water to talk, obviously.

The landing gear actually had enough power to lower and those settled onto Edward's back in short order.

The emergency doors opened allowing the emergency chutes to deploy and the passengers started hitting the slides, now more life rafts than anything else. Others stood on the aircraft wings to await rescue.

"Don't worry if you end up taking a swim, folks," Edward said, "the water is warm and my wings are extended under water as well. Please follow the instructions of the flight crew as well."

Raven landed on one of the wings and was helping passengers out of the aircraft. Also, Edward was happy to see a flotilla of boats heading their way. Every lifeguard boat, people with jet-skis, anyone with a watercraft capable of ferrying people ashore was pressed into service. Edward saw the inevitable news choppers and police choppers arriving as well. Edward rolled his now huge eyes at that.

"Raven, dear?" Edward asked, "Would you help make sure that everyone's out of the craft?"

"Of course," she responded. Edward couldn't see it, but, she was smiling. Her empathic senses didn't detect anyone in the plane, but, she walked in through the water that had gotten in and didn't see anyone.

"Thank you," the captain said, "I think that's everyone."

"You're welcome," Raven replied.

"I heard about your recent wedding," the captain said, "I think I can arrange with my employer to take you and your husband anywhere you'd like to go."

"Edward and I can teleport or fly," Raven said, "But, we'll keep that in mind anyway."

"Edward's holding the plane afloat?" The captain said as they walked onto the wing.

"Look for yourself," Raven said. The captain looked down and then the length of his airplane to see how large Edward really is.

Edward twisted his serpentine neck to look at his wife and the plane's now former commander.

"Hello, Captain," he greeted albeit softly. At his current size, his "normal" speaking voice would be quite loud to human ears.

"Hello, Edward," the captain said, "Thank you for helping."

"Not a problem, sir," he replied, "It's what I do."

"You've interrupted your honeymoon, and, for that I am truly sorry," the captain said.

"Captain, with respect, chill," Edward gently admonished, "You had no idea my new wife and I were here and, it wasn't your fault the engine there caught fire. It's all right."

"You're right," the captain said, "How will we salvage the plane?"

"I can't let it sink here, that's for sure," Edward said.

"I closed the emergency doors, the plane should float for a while longer," the pilot said.

"I'd think these folks would want their luggage though," Edward said, "I can carry it to shore easily enough. Will the lowered gear present a flooding problem?"

"They might, but, if we can get the plane to dry land, it'll drain," the pilot said.

Edward looked up and smiled as the first of the rescue craft arrived. Those craft started to gather up the passengers and crew. After about 30 minutes, there were only a few left as Raven was also teleporting people back to the shore. That meant that Edward could start to move the plane to shore as well.

[Rae, please let the local officials know that I am bringing the plane ashore,] Edward requested telepathically.

[Will do, sweetheart,] she said.

As the plane weighed a good 30 tons, Edward had settled into the sand and had to pry his feet loose first before moving forward.

As he walked and the weight of the plane got greater, folks could see he was starting to strain a bit. He feared that the cargo holds had flooded and, well, they had partially filled due to the landing gear being down.

It took about 15 minutes to get to the point where Edward had to shrink his size a bit to come onshore.

[You OK?] Raven asked.

[You try moving a plane that's half full of water,] Edward groused.

The underside of the plane became covered in Raven's powers and the load got a little lighter.

[Careful, honey,] Edward cautioned, [If you feel this is too much, stop.]

Edward was grateful for the help, that's why he didn't object to Raven helping.

With them sharing the load, they got the plane onshore quicker and Edward set the plane down where it wouldn't roll back into the surf. Water poured from the wheel wells as Edward returned to his human form…and promptly collapsed for a few moments.

Raven ran over and said, "Easy, hon. I'll get you up to the suite."

"Teleport," he said, "I don't want the media knowing where we're at."

Raven looked at the growing crowd and said, "Hold on." She covered them both in her powers and teleported to their suite.

She made Edward at least sit down while she turned on the TV.

"…At this time, we do not know where Edward and Raven went to.

"To recap, a 737 crashed into Honolulu Bay approximately 45 minutes ago. According to witnesses, the airliner had an engine fire in the port wing as it was about to hit.

"However, the plane was brought in for a controlled splashdown by Edward Barnes in his Dragon form. Barnes, if viewers will recall, married Raven of the Titans several days ago and while they haven't been seen since then, they are at an undisclosed location near the beach.

"We've received this footage from one of the witnesses."

The video started to play and the anchor continued, "From what we can tell, Barnes was talking to his wife when they saw the plane is distress. OK, you can see Barnes heading towards the bay and morphing to dragon before starting to fly after the aircraft.

"He's gone into a configuration that we've not seen before here. His ridges seem to melt into his body and you can see his speed increasing as a result.

"Oh! Looks like he…Yes…He teleported to under the crippled jet. He's trying to put the engine fire out with his ice breath without much luck. He's looking at the ocean and, OK, it looks like Raven's using her powers to flatten out the waves here.

"Just in time as the plane hits the surface of the water. In the background, we can hear Edward telling the passengers to brace for impact.

"The plane is slowing to a stop, port engine ablaze. Now, we see Edward emerge from underwater and…impressive. He used his tail to swamp the port engine, snuffing the fire out.

"Oh my! Edward just increased his size! Someone confirm if this is his true size, please! It looks like he's standing on the bottom now as he goes under the plane. The plane stops sinking, so, at this point, we have to figure that he's supporting the craft as the passengers make their way off the plane, some opting to stand on the wings, others using their seat cushions as a flotation device, others are using the emergency escape chutes."

The video cut as the anchor said that the passengers and crew were brought safely to shore. They had helicopter news footage showing that aspect of the rescue operations, followed by Edward's struggle to get the plane to shore.

"Right after this, Edward returned to his human form and Raven teleported them away. We're assuming that they returned to their hotel room."

"Kill it," Edward requested. Raven turned off the TV and said, "That was awesome. You did well, sweetheart."

"I had some incredible help," he replied, "I couldn't have done that without you."

Raven turned to reply, only to see Edward's eyes closed. She said, "Sleep well, my love." She decided to put a blanket over his now sleeping form and made some herbal tea. She even decided to give him a break from their new nightly activity. He earned that much after holding up a plane for a while. Raven had realized that while he was quite powerful, if he was forced to maintain higher levels of strength for a long time, he would need time to recover.

She floated to the telephone and informed the front desk that they were not to be disturbed by anyone and would they have security escort any members of the press out that would manage to figure out where they were staying?

Edward's smartphone started to vibrate, so, Raven retrieved it and the display said "Nightwing".

Raven sighed and hit the talk button, "Raven here."

"Raven?" Nightwing said, "Is Edward available?"

"No, he's not," raven said, "He's taking a nap. Why do you ask?"

"We just saw what happened there and wanted to be sure you guys are OK," he said.

"We're fine," she responded, "I'm going to let Edward rest tonight."

"TMI, Raven," Nightwing said, then, chuckled, "But, seriously, you guys did good. Superman and Green Lantern will be by later to move the plane off the beach and they might want to stop in and see how you're doing as well."

"Nightwing," Raven said, "I know you and the other mean well, but, we're on our honeymoon! This will be the longest time we have together and in private for a long time. I'm asking that you respect that as well as the others. I don't mind Superman and GL visiting since they will be in the area anyway. We'll be back in 10 days and hopefully, this will be the only major incident."

"I know," Nightwing said, "Tell Edward we called, please."

"I will," she replied, "We'll see you in a few days."

She hung up and smiled to herself. She knew Edward might be out for another hour and as it was close to dinner-time, she looked at the menu and made her personal choice for dinner, but, she'd wait until he woke up to actually order something. Until then, she'd enjoy her herbal tea.

* * *

_Hi, everyone!_

_Well, the honeymoon, even for Edward and Raven, has to have some action, right?  
_

_Hope you folks are enjoying the stories as much as I like writing them.  
_

_Next chapter: Mountains and Volcanoes (and, we see that Raven might have a as yet unknown fear of volcanoes.)  
_

_One other point: In the now lost manuscript from 1997/1998, I had Edward on board the Titanic when she struck the iceberg. in doing that, I had Edward saving most of the passengers aboard instead of the historical aspect of people drowning or freezing to death in the water. Those who studied the sinking know that there was a potential rescue ship nearby that failed to respond to the problem. In my altered timeline, Edward "convinced" the folks on the Californian to render assistance. This is also where Edward showed his dislike for locked gates in an emergency...he ripped those out as well and gave a protesting steward the shock of his life.  
_

_TTFN!  
_


	3. Prepering to climb and special guests!

**Chapter 3  
[Next Morning]**

Raven was concerned as she woke up. Edward had really exerted himself yesterday with the airplane and he had not been feeling "up" to the new relaxation before bedtime activity. But, Raven was more worried about the fact it was taking him longer to recover. He was over 3,000 years old and even his immortality had been pushed lately to its limits with the fight with Trigon.

Raven was concerned for her new husband's mental state. David had mentioned that Edward was burnt out badly and the honeymoon was supposed to be a stress reliever for both of them. Raven had been brutally attacked from within her own mind twice in the last year, but, bounced back quicker.

But, he had been tortured mentally and physically to the point he reverted to his primal instincts. If Raven hadn't calmed him down, there was no telling what would have happened.

She knew that he truly loved her and she returned those feelings. Her emoticlones were content with the situation as well. Timid felt the safest when Edward would visit, for example. And for Raven, her weakest emotion was Timid so, when Edward would visit Nevermore or Raven's newest emoticlone would go see Timid, she would be calmer as a result.

But, as Raven waited for Edward to wake up, she kept an eye on the mental link as that tended to "come online" before he woke up, and, sure enough, she sensed he was coming awake. Granted, in an emergency, she would use the link regardless of if he was awake or not. She phoned room service to get some coffee and her herbal tea sent up. She'd wait until later to eat, though. They also had a busy day ahead of them as they were going to do some mountain climbing. Granted it would be easier for Edward to teleport them both, she wanted to actually climb it for the exercise and the view afterwards.

Raven looked out the window and saw that the airplane from yesterday was roped off and guarded by several police officers to keep spectators away from the scene. The NTSB would be going over the plane today as well as over the next few days to determine what had happened to cause the engine to burst into flame as well as other factors in the splashdown.

Raven turned on the local news, which was still focused on the incident and resulting mass effort to bring the passengers onshore. The media was still worked up over Edward's disappearance as they wanted to interview him. But, as Raven watched, her mother appeared on screen and reminded the media that they were still on honeymoon and it would be proper to respect their privacy. She made it clear that the Titans, while respectful of the First Amendment, would protect their team mates from gross invasions of privacy.

Then, the media showed the two reporters that Raven had teleported to Barrow and they looked pissed.

"All we were doing was exercising our First Amendment rights with that Goth freak shipped us here!" the original guy said.

Raven heard a snarl from behind her, "I'll show him a 'freak'," Edward growled.

"Being angry at him is pointless, dear," Raven soothed, "He's thousands of miles away and those are empty words.

Edward said, "I'm still going to crush their careers for that remark." He stood up, gathered Raven in for a quick hug and kiss before heading off to the bathroom.

He returned several moments later and sat down at the hotel provided computer and looked up the editor in chief of the National Register.

15 minutes later, he had emailed a stern letter complaining about his privacy being invaded, his wife being insulted and threatening legal action if there was not an immediate retraction and public rebuke of the reporters as well as their immediate termination.

That done, for the time being, they sat down to enjoy the coffee and tea before deciding on where to eat. They were tiring of the hotel food, even though it was top notch stuff, they wanted to see the sights, eat more local stuff and have fun on their honeymoon.

Edward decided that unless there was no choice, the local authorities would be handling issues. He was through for the next 10 days. It was his time with Raven and woe to anyone else who interrupted. Planes crashes or other life threatening incidents would be the exception, but, a simple robbery and the guy would have broken bones to content with.

They left the hotel a short time later and caught the shuttle to into the city. Edward had heard there was an awesome restaurant with a breakfast to die for en route.

It was one of the places Adam Richman stopped at during the recently concluded run of "Man vs. Food" and while he wasn't interested in their eating challenge, he was hungry for some good pancakes, and, knowing Raven, she was up for waffles.

So, they got off at the restaurant and went in.

The waitress seated them before she realized who she would be serving and smiled broadly.

"Welcome," she said, "I'm Randi and I'll be your server this morning."

"Good morning," Edward said.

"What will you have?" Randi asked.

"2 large glasses of orange juice," Edward said.

"Coming right up," she said.

Randi went to the back and said, "You'll never guess who is at table 7!"

The manager said, "Who would that be?"

"That dragon guy and his new wife!" she responded.

"No way!" the cook said.

The manager looked out and recognized Raven right away.

"Yes way!" the manager replied.

"Hope he's got a human sized appetite!" the cook groused.

"I recall reading that in his human form, he's got a human sized appetite," the manager said.

"I wonder if he'd want to do the challenge," Randi said.

"Probably not," the manager said, "I know he helped with that plane that closed the beach yesterday. He might not want a huge meal."

Randi poured the two large glasses of orange juice and took them to the table.

Edward smiled and said, "Well, that was fast service."

"It's not too busy today," Randi noted, "Do you folks need more time?"

"Well, I'm interested in trying your blueberry pancakes with the vanilla glaze, with a side of sausage and hash browns," Edward replied.

"I'll have the blueberry waffles with blueberry syrup, with bacon and home fries," Raven said.

"You know that we do have a challenge?" Randi asked.

"I know. I saw Adam's Richman's attempt," Edward said, "However, Raven and I are doing some mountain climbing later today and if I attempted the challenge, it might actually cause issues later. The smaller stack is perfect, though, for today. Thank you for offering, though."

Randi went back to relay the order to the cook.

"I think she recognized us," Raven said.

"Not surprised, Rae," he replied, "I'm pretty well known and with you being gray, it's a dead giveaway. Lois wrote a stellar story that was picked up by the rest of the media. Hope Perry White got a good price!" He chuckled at that one. The wedding story would have garnered the Daily Planet a lot of cash for the syndication rights. He was offered a ton of money for the rights, he recalled.

His cell phone rang and saw "Clark Kent" and his phone number in the screen.

"Edward here," he said, "What's up, Clark?"

"A little business, a little pleasure," Clark said, "My apologies for disturbing your honeymoon, Edward, though."

"For you, it's all right," Edward replied.

"Well," Clark replied, "Superman and GL will be by later today to move that airliner you saved yesterday. That's part of the business. The NTSB will want to contact you at some point in the next few weeks at most."

"Not happening here," Edward said, "They can meet me at Titan Tower after the honeymoon, though. That, you can print in your paper, if you want."

"Superman already talked to the head of the NTSB," Clark said, "They can wait till you're off your honeymoon.

"Perry would like a follow-up interview at some point, as well. Would you be willing to do that?"

"After the honeymoon, Clark," Edward said kindly, "Raven and I had to chase two reporters off yesterday. When they didn't take 'No' for an answer, Raven relocated them to Barrow."

"I know," Clark said with a laugh, "We heard about that and their comments from Barrow. Perry was saying, 'Serves them right. That little lady Barnes married gave those wannabe reporters a good lesson.'"

Edward chuckled as he relayed that tidbit to Raven. She merely smiled.

"Hold up," Clark said, "Something just came in over the wire that you'd be interested in: 'National Register terminates employees.' The articles says that the two Raven shipped to Alaska were relieved of their duties after derogatory comments caused protest emails to come in. They said that several emails were received demanding action. One apparently from you, but, there were at least 500 other emails that forced their hands as well."

"Well," Edward said, "That's good. Maybe the folks in Alaska will give them a 'warm welcome'."

"Doubtful," Clark said, "You've got fans worldwide and they are pretty protective of you. Then again, some folks are upset that you married Raven."

"Tell me about it, Clark," Edward replied, rolling his eyes, "They blew up my email and Raven's grousing about a Dragon daring to marry a human female. One guy ended up in hot water after I knocked down the power pole heading to his apartment complex."

"I remember that one," Clark replied, "Nightwing sent us the incident report and the local paper reported on it as well. Served him right, far as I'm concerned.

"You guys busy today?"

"We're going mountain climbing today, actually," Edward replied, "Raven's wanted to go. Tomorrow will be seeing the volcanoes."

"Be careful," Clark said, "During Trigon's attempt to take over, he dumped her in Hell and that might trigger a flashback. Robin rescued her at the time."

"I'm always careful when it comes to my friends," Edward replied, "Especially when that friend is my wife."

Raven raised an eyebrow hearing that, but, didn't say anything.

By then, Randi was on her way back with the breakfast orders and set them down.

"If you guys need anything else, please let me know," she said.

"We will," Raven replied.

"Clark," Edward said, "Mind if we call you back later on? Our meal just arrived."

"Not at all," he said, "Enjoy your breakfast!"

The line disconnected and Edward took a deep whiff of the pancakes and smiled. They were also pretty large! They were a good 8 inches across and there were three of them. Raven's waffles looked to be pretty large as well as they dug into the meal…

**[An hour later]**

Edward and Raven finished their breakfast and had paid the waitress for the meal, with their compliments. Edward even gave her a nice tip for not going all "fan-girl" on them. He even gave the cook a tip for serving a great meal.

Edward smiled as they left the building and headed off to catch the shuttle to the base of Kokohead. They wanted to be there by 11 AM at the latest and that was fast approaching the duo.

Edward, when they got to the shuttle, looked at the schedule and said, "Due in a few minutes, looks like."

"Sure you don't want to fly there?" Raven asked.

"Quite sure, my wife," Edward replied, "There are many times when I want to take the slower route. This is certainly one of those times, dear.

"Besides, I don't want to frighten anyone unnecessarily. Even though everyone with a TV or radio knows we're here, I'm not willing to frighten folks."

"Even after all this time in the open, you still don't want to frighten folks," Raven said sweetly.

"It's an old habit, hon," Edward said.

"But, you let the people back home see you as a dragon?" Raven asked.

"That's more of a deterrent though," Edward said, "The petty crooks that see me patrolling an area will lie low, thus, preventing a crime from occurring, hopefully. Sure, my presence isn't going to stop one of the more determined crooks from starting trouble. Then, they will find out that they should have stayed home that day."

"We've noticed that, dear," Raven said, "Once those Palm Streeters realized that it was not a good idea to anger you and disbanded, regular street crimes started to trend down."

Edward reflected on the aftermath of that incident. The guy that tried to kill Edward was serving 10 years for attempted murder, aggravated assault, and armed robbery. His accomplish was serving 7 years for conspiracy to commit armed robbery, conspiracy to commit murder, and felony weapons violations. The leader of the gang was serving 25 years as he had been connected to other crimes prior to being taken down by an angry Edward.

The other gang bangers were given lighter sentences, some getting probation and community service and others serving a year in the county jail. Those getting community service would have to serve them under the Titans' supervision and Robin had worked them hard. Then, again, they were worked hard by Edward as well. He and Robin had to explain to Starfire that it wasn't true slavery as she understood it.

**[15 months ago]**

Edward had gone to the Jump County Courthouse to talk to the DA and the Public Defenders involved in the cases. For whatever reason, their cases were delayed slightly, but, that gave Edward time to think about it and he talked to Robin about it. He agreed that those who wished to work off their community service could help around the Tower, but, they would not be allowed access to the Tower's AI or other secure areas, including their personal rooms. Edward would be the exception as his room at the time doubled as his office.

So, he let the lawyers know that he was willing to help oversee their community service as time permitted.

Well, several of the former gang bangers took Edward up on his offer and the work of rehabbing them started in earnest.

"First off, gentlemen," he told them, "What happened at Palm Street is forgiven. Therefore, it will not play a part in the next few weeks. I had to pull some strings with the court to allow you to do your community service with the Titans. So, expect to be worked.

"Here are the ground rules, though: First, do not attempt to use the Titan Tower AI. Let's just say the results will not be pleasant.

"Second: While you are granted limited access to the Tower, all private quarters are absolutely off limits, except for my room and only when I am there. And, a special bit of advice: You do not want to go into my girlfriend's room. Raven will have no qualms about shipping you to the Polar region and if I have to retrieve your sorry ass after that, I will void any hours you worked and you can explain to the court why you were probation violated.

"Gentlemen, you are not here for a vacation, so, get that out of your heads. This is as far as you're concerned, boot camp. So, expect to be worked, as I said.

"Meals will be provided, though. You'll find the meals to be more than adequate, though. Far better than jailhouse food. That means that I will need to know if there are any special requirements: Vegetarian, Kosher, Halal for example.

"I expect you here at 8 AM, ready to work. Given that there will be missions called at a moment's notice, should that happen, you will be expected to finish your work assignments before you leave.

"The Tower AI will be keeping an accurate accounting of your time and sending same to your probation officers on a daily basis.

"On non-mission days, you are expected to be here from 8 AM until 5 PM. To login for your shift, you will be required to submit to a hand scan. Then, when you are finished with your shift, you will need to submit to another hand scan. Once you have completed your community service, your handprints will be deleted from the system.

"You will not be able to fool the AI, gentlemen. Any attempt to do so will result in your probation being violated and you will be sent straight to jail to complete your suspended terms there.

"Lying will not be tolerated, period. Neither is stealing from the Titans. We will not hesitate to take you to jail ourselves.

"You will be transported to various locations within Jump City, either by myself, Raven or Cyborg. We can and will search your person for contraband."

"You can't do that!" one of the guys said.

"Let me explain something then," Edward said patiently, "You are ON PROBATION, NUMBNUTS! You have NO Fourth Amendment protection from search and seizure. Your terms of probation permit the Titans, as well as your probation officer to conduct searches at any time we so choose…without a warrant or even a suspicion. If you still object, I supposed that I can call your PO and have him or her pick you up and the next stop is jail or prison.

"Now, that said, the Tower scanners will be doing that job and the AI is already set to alert the team if you are caught with illegal weapons or anything that we consider contraband…including cell phones.

"You are NOT TO HAVE A CELL PHONE OR A SMART PHONE. If you do, you will have wasted your money as the AI will send a code to the phone to brick it and your PO will be made aware of it. No exceptions. If you need to make phone calls, you will need to explain to myself or Robin why and, if it's approved, you may use my office to use the phone or the telephone that the rest of the team uses. When you are allowed to use the phone, calls will be monitored and recorded by the AI. This means that from the millisecond the line is picked up, a MP3 will start being recorded. Any attempt to commit a criminal act…It's back to jail. And, we will listen to those calls.

"That is also part of the terms of your probation, guys. But, once you are off the Titans' clock, as long as you stay within the law, you won't hear from us.

"Gentlemen, I've been around for roughly 3,000 years, so, I know every possible trick or play you could make. Raven's an empath and a telepath. We share a nearly unbreakable bond, so, if she detects that you're planning something stupid, she doesn't have to say a word out loud.

"That brings up a very important point. Treat the Titans with respect, expect us to do the same. That's only fair. Disrespect the team, even one of us, and you disrespect us all. If Raven comes to harm at one of your hands…You answer to me and I may take it very, very personally."

"What, that frea…AIIIEEEEE!" Edward had, in the space of a heartbeat, grabbed the speaker and picked him off the ground with one hand.

"You want to rephrase that, sonny?" Edward snarled.

"Never mind," the guy said.

"Good answer," Edward said and lowered the guy to the ground.

"The next person that even THINKS of calling Raven or any member of this team a freak will find themselves swimming back to Jump City after I toss them into the bay as well as fire them on the spot," Edward said calmly. The guys didn't know if he was angry or not, but, they remembered the fight right after he joined the Titans and how he reacted to a blatant cheap shot to the man berries. Their leader ended up nursing several bruises awaiting trial. It also sent a message through the criminal element in Jump City: Don't mess with the Dragon or the Titans.

Well, after that, the former gangbangers pretty much toed the line as laid down by Robin and Edward. There were a few that pushed their luck and Edward merely contacted that person's probation officer if he thought it was necessary. After the first one had their probation revoked, the rest got the message.

After that, they kept out of trouble and finished their community service work. They did find Edward to be tough, but fair with them. He had explained that during his long life, he witnessed first-hand the cruelty that many slave owners showed towards their slaves. He told them of how many times he was forced to act to free slaves, sometimes having to kill "slavers" or slave traders in modern terms. He did that without remorse, though. He explained that was dead set against slavery and that he would not treat those paying society for their misdeeds as slaves. He would take a hard line when required out of concern and an unconditional love for those guys. They were a handful of the gang bangers who wanted to escape and the Titans wanted to help them.

When they finished their community service work, those that truly applied themselves were offered job recommendations from Edward and the rest of the team. Those that went through the motions were not offered a thing.

**[Present]**

The shuttle arrived and as Edward and Raven got on, the others on the bus recognized the couple and were offered seats in the front row.

"Thanks," Raven said as she sat down.

As they traveled and picked up more passengers, the shuttle got crowded. In fact, it got so crowded that Edward shapeshifted to his shoulder sized dragon form and rode on Raven's shoulder to allow another passenger to have a seat.

[I wonder if this wasn't a mistake,] Edward said via their link.

[Considering I'm having to actively block these strangers' feelings, I would guess that's a yes,] Raven groused.

[We'll fly back, then,] Edward said.

[That should be easier,] Raven replied. She reached up and allowed Edward to nuzzle her fingers.

"Going mountain climbing?" the person next to Raven asked.

"We are," Raven replied neutrally.

"Make sure to follow the marked path," the guy said, "There have been a few people that have tried to climb some tougher areas and ended up being rescued."

[Guess we've been out of the news loop,] Edward replied to Raven.

[Well, I wanted to spend the time with you, remember?] She said with a chuckle.

Edward raised a tiny draconic eyebrow at that one.

"We'll be fine," Raven replied.

"Name's Jim Kirk," the guy said, "No, I'm not the Kirk from _Star Trek_."

"I'm Raven," she replied, "This little dragon is Edward."

"The same Edward from yesterday?" Jim asked.

Edward nodded, "I am. Being a shapeshifting dragon does have its advantages. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"You were a good 150 feet long yesterday," Jim said.

"That's my full size, actually," Edward said, "This is one of my smallest forms."

"And, you're not crushing Raven's shoulder," he remarked.

"Another advantage, sir," he said, "My weight is proportional to the form I choose. If I were a hummingbird, I would weigh a few ounces. If a fly, then, a few hundredths of an ounce. If an elephant, about 2500 pounds, and so on."

The shuttle eventually arrived at the base of the mountain and folks got off. As soon as Raven got off the bus, she headed towards the supply shop. Edward flew off for a moment and morphed back to human.

They went in and saw a young woman there with blond hair and a rather long neck. Nearby, there was a heavier set woman, with long blond and curly hair next to a man in his late 40s/early 50s.

Edward smiled as he recognized them.

"Rae," he chuckled, "Looks like we'll have some friendly company on this climb."

"Oh?" she said.

He pointed towards the other group and said, "Remember we were talking about Dog, the Bounty Hunter?"

"Yeah," she replied.

"That's them," he replied.

Sure enough, Dog turned around and his face broke into a grin.

"Barnes, right?" he asked.

"Please, call me Edward," he replied, "This is my new wife, Raven." They shook hands.

"I'm Dwayne, but, you can call me Dog," he said, "This is Beth and my daughter, Lyssa."

Everyone shook hands.

"I understand you collared some jumpers for us yesterday?" Dog asked.

"We did," Edward said, "My apologies for stepping on your toes and your bounty."

"We're on the same side," Beth replied, "Nothing to worry about. You saved us a lot of hassle, even if it cost us the bounty."

"Actually," Edward said, "I asked that you get the bounty anyway. Consider it a gift."

"Nice," Lyssa said with a smile.

"How is your new business coming along?" Edward asked.

"Love it," she said, "The customers are quite friendly."

"No issues with fans of your old TV show?" Raven asked.

"There's been a few, but, once they see I'm friendly, they settle down and treat me normally," Lyssa replied.

Just then, two girls came into view. Edward recognized them as Lyssa's daughters.

Edward grinned then. He had a soft spot for kids, obviously.

"Hi, mom!" the oldest one said.

"Hi, Abbie," Lyssa said, "There's someone I'd like you to meet. This is Mr. and Mrs. Barnes." Then, she said, "This is Abbie and Maddie, my girls."

"Hi," Edward said, bending over to shake Abbie's extended hand.

"Hi," Raven said, repeating the gesture.

Maddie wasn't quite sure what to make of Raven's skin tone.

"Maddie's a little shy," Lyssa explained.

"What's her favorite animal?" Edward asked.

"A kitty cat!" Maddie said happily.

"What color?" Edward asked.

"Orange," was the reply.

Next thing they knew, Edward morphed into a pretty orange kitten.

"Meow!" he said and started purring.

"Pretty impressive!" Dog said as Edward looked up at Dog.

[Ask Lyssa if it's OK to go over to Maddie, please,] he requested.

"Edward wants to know if it's OK to get closer," Raven relayed.

"How?" Lyssa asked.

"We're telepathically linked," Raven explained, "Edward can't talk in this form out loud, but, the link works regardless of form."

"Cool!" Abbie said.

"It's OK," Lyssa said. Edward ran over to Maddie, purring away. She reached down and petted Edward, garnering a "Mew!" in response.

"I think you can pick him up," Raven said with a small smile. Maddie carefully picked Edward up and that got a louder purr from Edward. He was clearly enjoying the encounter.

He gave Maddie "kitten kisses", getting a giggle out of the four year old.

Abbie said, "My turn, please."

[It's OK, Rae. She can have a turn,] Edward said.

"Go ahead," Raven said.

"Aww," Maddie said, "I want to hold him."

"Now, Maddie," Lyssa admonished. Maddie handed Edward over.

"Mew!" Edward said and continued purring away as Abbie petted him.

"His fur's real soft, Mom," she said. Lyssa looked at Raven, who nodded her assent.

Lyssa reached over and stroked Edward, who responded as any kitten would. He gave her a quick lick as well.

[Watch it, buster,] Happy said through the link and laughed.

Edward merely responded by looking at Raven and meowed again.

"Want to hold him, Grandpa?" Abbie asked.

"That's OK, Abbie," Dog said, "In fact, you might want to let Edward go. I don't know how long he wants to stay a kitten."

Abbie complied and Edward bounded over to Raven and returned to his human form.

"That was enjoyable," he said, "Thank you, girls, for not trying to hurt me. That was very sweet."

"Can you do a mouse?" Maddie asked.

Edward morphed into a mouse form for a moment. "Squeek!" he said and returned back to human.

"One for you, Abbie?" he asked, wanting to be fair.

"A rabbit?" she said. Raven groaned at that one. Edward was puzzled by that one, but, morphed for a moment to a rabbit before changing back.

"You folks climbing today?" Edward asked.

"I am," Beth said, "Dog's going to watch the kids since Lyssa is going as well."

"Mind if we join you?" Edward asked.

"Not at all," Beth said, "I think we're all friends now."

"Sounds like a plan," Raven said. She was actually glad for the female companionship for a change.

Lyssa reminded the girls to listen to their grandfather and Dog took his leave.

"Take care of my family," he said with a smile.

"On that, you have my word, Dog," Edward said. Dog got the girls out the door.

"You made the girl's day," Lyssa said, "Thank you for doing that."

"You're welcome," Edward replied, "They really are beautiful daughters. I usually don't like doing that, but, for them, I really enjoyed it."

Lyssa smiled and said, "Let's get our gear."

They went over and rented the necessary gear. Edward was in a good mood and paid for all four sets, over the objections of the two Chapmans.

"Don't bother trying to change Edward's mind," Raven intoned, "When he considers someone to be a friend, he likes to cover the expenses."

"You help bring in bad guys," Edward said, "That's all I needed to know. Please, accept this honor."

Beth looked at her adopted by love daughter and nodded.

"All right," she said, "But, when we come back down, we'd like to invite you both to dinner. Consider it a wedding present."

It was Edward's turn to look at Raven and he smiled once more.

"It would be our immense honor," he replied.

* * *

_Hi, Everyone!_

_Here's the for-real update instead of a short note that I posted to update you on a project._

_Well, the project is certainly reaping some benefits. One aspect is that (hopefully) on the 18th of this month, our own "Raven", will win the Shorty Award for actress. Last I looked, Tara Strong was ahead in the vote count: 1672 to Selena Gomez 1612. That will obviously change as this will be posted a week before the vote closes there._

_I have the link in my profile, as disallows website posting within stories. If she does win this...And I believe that she will...that will be an awesome return on her time and talents as well as something she will always enjoy._

_There are other benefits, but, I think I'll let you guys wonder about that one...Muhahahaha!_

_Next chapter will be the mountain climbing with the special guest stars. That will be a while, though, as I have to focus on the other story that is being worked on._

_Keep an eye on my profile after the 18th, though! There I will post an update on the Shorty Award efforts._


	4. Landslide!

**Chapter 4  
[Base of Kokohead]**

Edward, having rented the gear for everyone, made sure that Raven's gear was properly attached to her back. He allowed Beth to double-check his gear as he had heard that the two guests had climbed this particular mountain several times.

"Let's head out," Beth said.

"Right," Edward replied, "You and Lyssa are the local guides here."

"You're too kind," Lyssa replied as they headed towards the base of the volcanic mountain.

"Just being logical," Raven replied.

They arrived at the trail itself a little bit later and Beth asked, "You can fly to the top of the mountain, why climb it?"

"Well," Edward said, "I might be a dragon, but, there are times when it's best to do things like normal people. It's also a wonderful day for a climb."

"You up to this?" Baby Lyssa asked, "We saw you with that airplane yesterday."

"I'll be OK, Lyssa," Edward said, "One of the nice things about being what I am is I still bounce back pretty fast from even that kind of exertion."

"That was impressive," Beth said, "How will the plane be removed, though?"

"Superman and Green Lantern will move the plane to the airport later today," Edward replied, "They know we're on our honeymoon and offered to do that."

"What are they like?" Lyssa asked.

"They're good people, Lyssa," Edward replied, "Green Lantern is former military and that gives him a good edge using the ring. Superman is actually pretty interesting, and, unafraid to even tell me off if needed. I consider them to be good friends."

"They helped with that little Tamaranian problem, correct?" Beth asked.

"Most of the core members of the Justice League did help," Raven confirmed as they started the actual climb, "We even had help from an interplanetary bounty hunter named Lobo. Not the most friendly of guys, though. Starfire's sister pulled a few sneaky tricks and he wanted the bounty on her head."

"I take it he got the bounty?" Beth asked.

"Sure did," Raven said, "Soon as we all turned that invasion back, Lobo claimed his prize and was gone."

The conversation turned to the other Titans, obviously as the group continued to climb the mountain.

As they climbed higher and higher, though, they were unaware that a minor geological event was about to occur. The mountain, long thought to be dormant, was about to show signs of life and in an interesting way.

**[An hour later – halfway up the mountain]**

Edward was starting to get an uneasy feeling in his gut and it was something he definitely did not expect. Not from a dormant volcano. He called a halt to the climb for a moment and asked, "When's the last time there's been any issues with this particular volcano?"

"Not for centuries, I believe," Beth replied, puzzled, "Why do you ask?"

"I've got a weird feeling," Edward replied.

Raven raised an eyebrow, "What kind of feeling?"

The mountain answered before anyone could react with a rumbling noise.

"Crap!" Edward said, not wanting to cuss in front of their friends, "That does not sound good."

But, that wasn't all as the mountain started to quake hard enough to knock them to their knees.

Lyssa happened to look up the trail and screamed, "Landslide!"

Edward took the young mom at her word and formed his mini-dragon form and as Raven took to the sky, he grabbed both of the Chapman girls.

"My apologies," he said as he took to the air himself. Or tried to as a large boulder slammed into his side with a sickening thud. He went end over end, losing his grip on the two!

Raven reacted quickly and encased Beth and Lyssa in her ebon powers and getting them out of harm's way. She knew that Edward should be OK and he'd insist that their new friends be protected first.

But, as the landslide continued down the side of the mountain, Raven felt the link go down. It hadn't snapped like when he was kidnapped, but, he was certainly out cold.

Raven flew after her new husband, dragging Beth and Lyssa along for the ride as the debris from the landslide started to slow down.

"Edward!" she called out, then, tried the link to no avail.

She started to panic a little bit as she landed, back at the base of the mountain, but, out of range of the settling rocks and boulders.

She allowed Beth and Lyssa out of their protective shells.

Beth was the first one to catch Raven.

"Easy, dear," Beth soothed, "We're going to get help. Lyssa, call 911."

"Already on it, Mom," Lyssa said. A few minutes later, she was off the phone and said, "Rescuers will be here soon."

Raven asked, "May I?" Lyssa handed Raven her phone without hesitation and Raven called Nightwing.

"Nightwing?" she said.

"Raven?" he replied, "What's going on? You sound like…"

"There's been an avalanche!" Raven said, holding back tears.

"An avalanche?!" Nightwing said, "You all right? Where's Edward?"

Raven couldn't answer and Lyssa took the phone.

"Hi," she said, "This is Lyssa Chapman. Edward's buried under the avalanche."

"Where are you at?" Nightwing asked.

Lyssa told him and after they hung up, it only seemed like it took a minute before the other Titans arrived, courtesy of Edward's son who had the Titans on his own back.

They slid off as soon as David landed.

"This looks like a job for you, Terra," Nightwing said.

"I need to know where he's at first," the geomancer replied.

"On it," Cyborg said, setting his scanners to Edward's baseline.

A long minute later, he said, "Got him! But, we need to hurry!"

He pointed towards a specific section and as Beth and Lyssa watched in amazement, Terra's entire body started to glow. She let out a yell and raised her hands.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven said, adding her powers to Terra's. The two women, working together, were moving more dirt and rocks faster than the other rescuers could have. Cyborg considered using his sonic cannon to break up the other larger boulders, but, having seen Terra uncorking her abilities on Tamaran months earlier knew she'd be fine.

The two women had, five minutes later, freed Edward from the avalanche itself and Terra realized that he wasn't able to breathe. A flick of her wrist fixed that problem as the rocks that clogged Edward's nose flew out.

[Edward!] Raven called, using a more forceful 'push' through the link, [BREATHE! NOW!]

There was a gigantic sudden inhale of air as Edward complied with the urge to breathe as well as a gust of wind a moment later.

He was battered and bruised badly, though, despite his diamond hard scales. His wings were ripped in places as well as several visible breaks.

"Raven and Starfire," Nightwing ordered, "Get Edward to a more comfortable position…carefully. We have to straighten out his wings to allow them to heal."

"Raven, can you access his shapeshifting and revert his to human form?" Beast Boy said, remembering that she could mess with his abilities.

"I haven't tried," Raven said honestly, "He hasn't given me a reason to until now. I'll try."

"I'll take the heat," Nightwing said.

Raven uttered her mantra again and raised Edward off the pile and over to a nearly empty parking lot. Then, she and Starfire straightened his battered wings. Starfire was worried that she was hurting Edward, but, there was no response at all from the unconscious Dragon at all.

But, as the broken wings were being set, they could see that the tattered membrane was visibly mending.

By then, Dog had arrived on the scene and was demanding to be let through the police cordon.

"Let him through!" Beth called out. The police captain nodded and Dog ran to his wife and daughter.

"You two all right?" he asked.

"We're fine, Dad," Lyssa reassured him, "Edward got us out before being hit, then, Raven got us off the mountain."

"How is he?" Dog asked.

"Edward will be fine ASAP," Raven said, "He's in a healing trance, I believe."

"He is," Cyborg confirmed as he walked over. He showed Raven and the bounty hunters the readout.

"This line is Edward's heartrate," he explained. It showed a slow sinus rhythm and the respirations line was showing 10 breaths a minute.

He punched another command and it showed the internal injuries he had sustained.

"I'm a little worried about this large area near his ribs," Cyborg replied, "The diagnostic scanner is showing several cracked bones. I'm also seeing at least two badly broken legs as well as the wings.

"There's also internal bleeding, but, that appears to be healing first."

"Dad only uses a healing trance if the injuries are very bad," David said, "He could be out for an hour or the rest of the day. Also, even when his wings heal, the best thing to do is fold them up for him and let him recover. Raven, I wouldn't try to override his morphing ability when he's injured this bad. It would cause more problems than fix.

"The injured legs also have to be set. Once that happens, he'll heal. His body knows that it can't heal bones without them back in alignment."

Bumblebee said, "Don't sweat it, girl. Ole flame breath here will be just fine." She put an arm around Raven and guided her to a bench.

"How long will he be out?" the senior EMT asked.

"It depends on how long it takes to heal," Cyborg said, "If we can get his injured limbs straightened, I think everything will heal quickly."

Starfire and Beast Boy were straightening out Edward's wings, carefully resetting the wing bones. As they did that, the wings started to visibly heal and the membrane was repairing itself. That process took about five minutes and when David was happy, he said, "Let's get Dad's wings folded. Just bend his wings carefully along the joints."

David, who had stayed in his dragon form was showing the Titans how Edward's wings should look. It took Starfire and Bumblebee a few moments to get his wings squared away.

Then, David walked over and carefully reached down and lifted his Dad onto his side to allow the Titans to set his legs.

Luckily, only two legs were broken, according to Cyborg's arm scanner. As soon as the legs were set, they started healing as well.

Raven smiled softly a few moments later as she sensed Edward slowly clawing his way awake as the injuries healed.

She floated over and gently grasped his head, her empathic powers trying to find the psionic points where she could initiate a direct link. After a moment, she found the contact points needed.

[Edward?] Raven called out. She felt as if she were calling out through a dense fog.

[Come on, honey, I know you're here somewhere,] she said.

She heard a pained groan from the link in response.

[I know it hurts, dear,] she soothed, [You're healing quickly, though. Just give it some more time.]

[What happened?] He asked, [Last thing I remember is a landslide.]

[We got Beth and Lyssa out safely,] Raven replied, [But, you were badly hurt. In fact, the other Titans are here. Your son told us how to set your broken bones.]

[Yeah,] he replied, [One can't go through their immortal life with screwed up limbs because they healed wrong. That's why my body doesn't heal until the bones are properly set. I can feel the bones knitting. I'll need about 30 minutes, though.]

With that, the link was blocked from Edward side to allow his to recover. Raven smiled despite the fact that she was actually feeling some of his pain, despite her mental shields.

"He'll be all right in about 30 minutes," she said.

"That's good to know," Nightwing replied, "I think we're done here, then."

David nodded, "Might be a good idea. Dad's real touchy when his privacy's been intruded on."

"No kidding," BumbleBee said, "We heard about those reporters left chillin' in Alaska. Sucks to be them."

"Make sure he eats something," David said, "His body is putting a lot of effort into healing itself and that will take away whatever energy he might have for a while."

"We'll take care of it," Dog said, "We owe him my family's life."

David shook Dog's hand and smiled, "Wish we could have met under different circumstances, Mr. Chapman."

"You guys are welcome to visit anytime," Beth reassured the team.

Raven and the Chapman Family watched as the Titans got back on David's back. He lifted into the air a few moments later and in a flash of pale blue, he teleported back to Jump City, knowing that his dad would wake up a little sore from the phantom pain of healing all those injuries.

Raven really hoped that the rest of the honeymoon would be disaster-free, though. She was getting tired of things happening.

* * *

_I know. Shorter than usual chapter for this story. I'm actually pondering how to wrap this one up and focus on the Terra story for a while. I know there's a scene at the volcanoes on the Big Island, then, after that, we'll have to see._

_Side note: April 8th is a big day for Raven fans as Tara Strong **won the Shorty Award for Best Actress in Social Media!** She will be heading to New York to claim the award. This will be streamed live on LiveStream. I'll post the URL in my profile though. The ceremony runs from 7:30 to 9 PM, though. And, with all the categories to present, I am not even sure if Tara will be there or shown accepting the award (She did appear on a short live stream when the finalists were officially announced)._

_TTYL (And, please, leave a review.)_


End file.
